


the one with the black hole

by avintageoilpaintingofyou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura get's to grieve like she deserves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort/Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith comforts!!!, Lance is not just a use for a romantic arc, Langst, M/M, S6 Spoilers, he has feelings!!!, voltron season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintageoilpaintingofyou/pseuds/avintageoilpaintingofyou
Summary: He knew Keith was different, he could see it in his stance, in his voice, in everything.Lance wanted to know all the secrets his irises held.-[The au where they tow a supermassive black hole and stabilize the quintessence field cause a bitch needs them all to Rest]





	1. the universe was on our side

**Author's Note:**

> season six??? idk her. 
> 
> (but did I wake up at 3am just to watch myself being disappointed,,,, yes)

“I can’t believe we managed to find one,” Hunk said, relief flooding his voice.

 

“And the fact that we even did, the probability of that happening is, like, one in a million,” Lance replied, blown away at how it was even possible.

 

He heard Pidge yawn through his comm, “Actually it’s one in an—”

 

“Please don’t math me right now, Pidge,” Lance groaned, he had never felt more tired in his life, “I’m too tired to even _think._ ”

 

They all sighed collectively. Everyone feeling more than enough at once, but at this moment they just shared a single thought with relief: They were alive.

 

“I guess for once the universe was on our side,” Keith spoke up, his voice heavy with a tiredness that was bone deep.

 

Lance frowned, worry crept in his chest. He had only managed to gather bits and pieces of what had happened with Keith amidst the craziness of battle and everything else, but there was no mistaking Keith’s tone. Indicating everything Lance needed to know in just a simple sentence. Even though Keith had been gone for longer than he wished, and he’d missed him more than he’d like to admit. Lance _knew_ him, and something just didn’t sit right. There was something wrong. Not to mention that scar on his cheek that _no one_ seemed to notice or had _bothered_ mentioning.

 

But he couldn’t focus on all of that right now. Heck, even thinking about it makes him want to sleep for a century.

 

“Yeah,” was all that Lance could manage to reply, voice soft, almost on the verge of passing out. He hadn’t slept in _days._ The temptation to let go and let his head rest on the dash in front of him was too great. Then he felt warmth that wasn’t his own blossom in his chest. _Pride._

Red.

_You did good today, Paladin. You have earned a well-deserved rest._

 

“Thanks, Red,” he replied, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, “And yeah, no kidding.” The warmth from his lion gave him a soft nudge of energy, just enough to make it to his room. He could manage just a little longer now before he would take the nap of the century.

 

The mumbling from his comm brought him back to the present.

 

“Good job, Paladins,” he heard Allura’s voice patch through as they approached the Castle, their lions going painstakingly slow because of their depleted energy. “I know the lot of you took critical damage in towing the black hole, but we did it. Voltron has survived all because of you,” she took a breath, seeming to gather her thoughts. Just by the tone alone Lance could _feel_ the guilt wrapped around her words, “And I’m so sorry to have put you all in this situation. I-I should’ve known that Lotor—”

 

All the paladins immediately jumped up to protest.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Hunk warned.

 

“No one could have known, Princess,” Pidge reasoned.

 

“Stop beating yourself up, he all had us fooled,” Lance said, his voice steady and even for the first time in hours.

 

He heard Allura sigh, not agreeing with it and still blaming herself, but not putting up any more of a fight either.

 

Then he heard her sniffle, then a soft sob.

 

“Allura—” Keith started.

 

“He was enslaving Alteans.” Her voice was trembling. No one said a word.

 

“I can’t believe—I—How could he?! Coran and I were the only ones left, that was it. In the whole universe, all that we had was each other. Our home destroyed! All that was left of Altea was our memories.”

 

 She paused, regaining her breath, “And now—and now I come to find them alive? My people, Alteans, _alive,_ ” She laughed, and Lance was about to smile at how gleeful she sounded when her breath caught. “Only for them to be enslaved by someone I trusted, someone that Voltron held an alliance with and confided in. How could I have let this happen? They were _enslaved and stripped of their quintessence!_ I could’ve protected them, I could’ve saved them I—”

 

Her voice was barreling, spiraling more and more as she blamed herself. Lance’s heart lurched as he heard her sobs wrack through her.

 

He could hear Coran console her.

 

“Lura, we’re going to save them,” Allura whimpered now, voice gone, “We are,” Coran continued. “Lotor is gone. Though that doesn’t erase what he has done, or the damage or heartbreak that he’s caused—” Lance heard his voice wavering, Coran’s voice trying to keep steady for the only thing in the universe that he loves more than anything.

 

“Allura,” Lance could _hear_ the smile on his face, “We are going to save them. After 10,000 years we will be reunited with our people. And once we rescue them we’ll have a huge celebration, huh? How does that sound?”

 

Lance weakly heard Romelle’s voice, “That sounds wonderful.”

 

A moment of silence held through the air. Lance felt his heart lighten, it was going to be okay.

 

The silence couldn’t’ve had ended too quick as Hunk’s sobs filled the comms.

 

“Don’t worry, A-Allura. I-I’m gonna bake a whole parade’s worth of food. Don’t you worry about a thing,” he took a deep breath beginning to quickly focusing on a Plan, “but we’re gonna have to stop at the Space Mall to get some of the ingredients, and it’s gonna take me at _least_ a week to prep everything, and if you want that tortellini thing that everybody loved we’re gonna have to go to Planet _Orcla_ cause that’s where we got the plants for the noodles—did you know that on that planet it’s actually considered a fruit? I didn’t even know you could ‘consider’ a fruit—and not to mention were gonna need a pick up a few more spices, especially that paprika, cause what are we? Animals?!—”

 

“That sounds great, Hunk,” Keith’s voice patched through, soft but tired, “but I think before any of that we all deserve some rest.”

 

“Cheers, I’ll drink to that bro,” Lance mumbled, just at the start of dozing off himself before his lion growled. Lance yelped in fright.

 

He heard the soft laughter of everyone else fill the comms.

 

He crossed his arms, his lips in a pout. “Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

 

“You’re right, it was _very_ funny,” Keith teased. God Lance had missed that voice. He couldn’t even think of an idea of a comeback, his chest filled to the brim with a particular warmness that he had missed for so long. It took him so off guard that he let words pass his lips before he could even think about it.

 

“Glad to have you back, Keith. I missed you.”

 

He quickly froze. Realizing he said _I,_ not _we,_ not _we all_. Just _I,_ indicating _he,_ indicating _himself,_ and _only him._ I! Singular!

 

It didn’t help that everyone decided that it was the _perfect_ time to be quiet as Lance fumbled over himself like an _idiot._

 

“I—uh—er—I—I mean—We! _We_ missed you! Ha, ha, yeah, don’t know where _that_ came from. Ha, ha.”

 

His heart was pounding as he scratched the back of his neck. A blush simmering on his cheeks.

 

He could feel the roll of Pidge’s eyes as she groaned, “Oh my god, Lance. We all missed him. You don’t have to get so flustered about it. Here _I’ll_ say it: I missed you, Keith. See? Not that hard.”

 

Lance heard Keith chuckle softly.

 

“I missed you too, Lance.” Lance felt like his heart was gonna burst out of his chest out of sheer embarrassment, “And you too Pidge . . . And everyone,” he added awkwardly, obviously not wanting to seem he favored any one over the other.

 

“Okay, _lovebirds,_ ” Hunk teased, which was met with protest from both parties as they finally docked into the hangar, “Let’s get this Shiro show on the road, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u wanna scream about voltron idk how to link cause im a Dumbass and it's one am but here's my tumblr: http://mightaswellcry.tumblr.com/


	2. he loved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone shares a moment as Shiro is put in a healing pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this lowkey hella dramatic?? yes. do I care?? hell no. 
> 
> also, there's def gonna be more than three chapters in case any one is interested to know,, i've written over 5000 words on this fic,, help me

 

They transferred Shiro to the infirmary to spend some time in a healing pod for a couple quintents, after all Allura literally _extracted_ his soul from the Black Lion. Not to mention his clone had taken some damage. Sometimes, life really was stranger than fiction.

 

They all surrounded him, equally as relieved that Shiro was back and terrified that they had been living with something that _wasn’t._

 

Lance gulped as he stared at the man who reached out to him on Olkari. Trying to get to him, but Lance didn’t realize, he had an inclining something was off but not that the man in front of him _wasn’t—_

He took a shaky breath.

 

“He . . . he tried to tell me, but I didn’t realize.”

 

“Buddy,” Hunk started, just as Keith said, “Lance.”

 

Lance walked forward, a hand on the glass that held Shiro.

 

“I-I didn’t know—I-I could’ve . . .” he trailed off, he didn’t know what he could’ve done.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Keith.

 

“You did all that you could,” and gave Lance a soft upturn of the lips.

 

Lance stared at the ground, _but he could’ve **done** something—_

“But I could’ve—”

Lance met Keith’s eyes as Keith shook his head solemnly.

 

“You did all that you could, Lance,” Keith squeezed his shoulder as he turned outward toward the rest of them. “All of you . . .” he paused and took a breath, as if preparing to say more.

 

The last thing he was expecting was for Keith’s lips to tremble as he whispered his next words:

 

“ _So thank you._ ”

 

Keith met everyone’s eyes, his last to be met with Lance’s. They were glossy with tears, the intense purple hues of his eyes were stories that Lance wanted to know, to understand.

 

He had felt a shift in Keith when they formed Voltron, they all did. But even before they formed, when Lance saw him first hand after not seeing him for months. He could tell he was different. He even carried himself differently, not the angsty loner teen with a chip on his shoulder. Just a determined man who wouldn’t let anything stand in his way.

 

This Keith standing before him had endured a lot more, there was a sense of maturity about him (this maturity was developed by _pain_ , and Lance wanted to know all the secrets his irises held). There was no hesitating like when he first led Black to chase Lotor. He was firm and direct, he knew what he wanted. He led with confidence but knew when to listen to others. He’s everything the Black Paladin should be and more.

 

All those feelings swelled up in Lance in less a millitick. Blooming in his chest and warming his face and welling his own eyes with tears. It was overwhelming, and maybe he was selfish, but he couldn’t help but finally feel like he wasn’t _alone_ anymore. The puzzle was finally complete. Keith was here standing in front of him.

 

Keith was home.

 

So that’s why he didn’t waste one more tick as he pulled Keith into his arms.

 

Quickly everyone joined in, even Romelle and Kroila. They all held each other close, tears in all their eyes. Keith’s face was hidden in Lance’s neck, which seemed odd to him, but he reminded himself that this Keith is different. This Keith wasn’t the guy all those months ago that he could barely hold a conversation with without storming off in the opposite direction. This was the Keith that was their leader. This was the Keith that had his mom back. This was the Keith with all his scars, new and old, one’s invisible and ones as plain as day.

 

This was the Keith that they loved.

 

This was the Keith that _he_ loved.


	3. space chili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to the fridge for a midnight snack. A certain someone finds him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter ahead! 
> 
> also!! keith's dog is in this one, which I'm pumped about. I was having trouble for finding a name, cause I initially was gonna do Taka for Takashi cause i thought it was a cute dog name, but I didn't want for it to seem that, idk, he only missed shiro??? if that makes sense. then I was thinking about naming it something lame like Tron or something (lol, cause I say 'Vol' and you say 'Tron'), but that didn't feel right either, so I just named it what Keith's original name would be: Yurak.

 

Okay, yeah. So he admitted indirectly that he loved Keith. In his mind.

 

No biggie.

 

Except now, that was all that he could think about. 

 

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. It had been six days after the whole ordeal. Everyone decided to take a week to recover. On the seventh day Shiro would awaken and they would go from there. Hunk and Pidge had been working on porotypes for Shiro’s’ new arm. Allura and Coran had been adamantly talking to Romelle, asking questions, eagerly speaking Altean cause _finally_ someone understood!

 

And Lance didn’t know if he was just seeing things, but when he was on his many walks around the ship, head counting everyone and just plain curious, he could’ve sworn he saw Allura _blush_ as she took in Romelle. She was talking to Coran about something or other, Lance didn’t understand Altean. But he knew body language, and boy did Allura have a _crush._

 

But during the time in-between Keith hadn’t really revealed more of his time away, of how he found his mom, of how they found the Alteans . . . or _anything_ really.

 

And it’s not like Lance could ask. He had caught a few glimpses of Keith around the Castle, but most of them were of him talking to his mom, and he didn’t want to interrupt. He knew how important family could be, he could wait.

 

But _quiznak,_ it was so hard. He didn’t really have anyone else to talk to. ‘Punk’ as they called themselves spoke in code, _literally._ And there was no use to trying to participate in a language he didn’t understand. Besides, Allura and Coran deserve their time with Romelle, the only other Altean they’ve spoke to in 10,000 years. Lance wouldn’t want to take away from them.

 

Everyone was so busy that at this point he just wanted to lock Keith in a room and—no not _that_ —Lance just wanted to _talk_ to him. Catch up. And it’s not like he didn’t want to talk to the others, but it’s not like they actively try to talk to him anyway.

 

He groaned as he turned over and looked at the clock. It was the equivalent to 1 AM in the night cycle.

 

Lance sighed as he sat up.

 

He needed to get out of this room before his thoughts would eat him alive. And he could go for a snack.

 

*

 

He strolled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He hummed as he tapped his foot, surveying the left overs that Hunk had. Leftovers were rare in the Castle. Most of the time it meant the food wasn’t good and Hunk didn’t want to waste, or one person liked the food, while the others didn’t. It was always settled all the way in the back of the fridge too, so the smell wouldn’t disturb anyone’s stomach.

 

Thankfully Lance was the only one who _loved_ this weird chili stew thing that Hunk whipped up with ingredients from a planet that grows metal organically. It was a trading planet for scraps. Called _Yewin—_ or was it _Yuwang?—_ whatever, and it was literally the _best_ thing that has graced his taste buds. Everyone else thought it was disgusting, but as he started at it at the back of the fridge his stomach grumbled in anticipation.

 

“I know, I know, tummy. Chill out.”

 

He licked his lips as he reached toward the back of the fridge. 

“What are you doing up?”

 

Lance’s heart lurched in fear and smacked his head against the shelve above him. “Ack! What the hell— _Keith_.”

 

Lance rubbed the back of his head as their eyes met. He was here. In front of him. He had both yearned for and dreaded this moment these pass couple days, _they could finally talk,_ but this was nothing like how he constructed it in his head.

 

Keith crossed his arms, one eyebrow lifted in amusement, “Yeah, Lance?”

 

 _Jesus fuck, all this time Lance has just been standing there just_ looking _at him like a creep ohmYASKDJFHA—_

Lance quickly closed the door, and leaned against it with one arm, ankles crossed. Trying to recover with his bravado was his specialty.

 

Lance coughed, acting like he was clearing his throat, that staring was a mishap, b _ut it wasn’t it wasn’t it wasn’t—_

Lance could barely look him in the eye. He went for the accusatory, “W-What are _you_ doing up? Huh?”

 

It took a moment for Keith to respond and for one blinding second he thought he blew it, but when he looked up at Keith he saw him with an easy smile on his face. He looked relaxed, something that Lance had seen . . . never.

 

He rose his head, mirroring Keith’s stance.

 

Keith shrugged, “Same as you, probably.”

 

 _I highly doubt it,_ Lance’s mind whispered, _could you also not sleep cause you were thinking about me too?_ The mere _thought_ made his stomach knot, and he’s—

 

“Hungry?” Lance offered instead.

 

Keith shrugged again and nodded, “Sure.”

 

Lance opened the fridge and turned to reach for it, “Lemme heat it up then, but I have to warn you, if you don’t like it we aren’t friends.”

 

He heard Keith scoff, “Is that so?”

 

“Yup,” Lance said, slamming the fridge behind him and putting the container on the counter.

 

Lance drummed on the lid and looked up at Keith, deathly serious, “I have to warn you, the smell alone could kill a man . . .” Lance saw Keith raise an eyebrow, _how was he so good at that?_ “Or at least,” he continued, “make Pidge puke.”

 

Now that made Keith’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, “Really? She has a stomach of steel how did it . . .”

 

Lance shrugged, “Beats me.” Then he smiled, leaking back into his bit, “So do you _dare_ to try the most wretched, the most intense, the most HORRIFYING---”

 

Keith put his head in his hands, “If I say yes will this horrifying thing end?”

 

Lance mock gasped, a hand to his chest, “Rude! Keith Kogane, being with your mom, I thought she’d at least teach you manners.” For a militick he thought he overstepped. He knew his family was a sensitive subject and oh shit his shoulders were shaking is he crying? Holy shit he fucked up he fuck _ed up—_

Keith removed his hands from his face, leaned over and smacked Lance on the back of the head, a big smile stretching out his mouth. Lance tried to dodge it but failed* miserably, “Ow!”

 

“Being a hero of the universe, I thought you couldn’t be mean.”

 

Lance tensed slightly before continuing his jibe.

 

“Only to you.”

 

Lance turned then and slid the container in the microwave. He pressed a few buttons and it began to hum.

 

A comfortable silence stretched out, he heard Keith hum in the comfort of the dark and the echo of light from the stars pressing against the windows and the warm light of the microwave.

 

“What are you humming?”

 

Keith looked over at him, seeming to just have snapped out of a daze, “What?”

 

“What are you humming? It’s pretty.”

 

Lance looked over at the microwave, more so avoiding Keith’s gaze than actually seeing how much time was left (they still had a couple dobashes).

 

 “Oh, uh. This Galra lullaby thing my mom used to sing?” Keith made it seem more like a question than a statement. Lance turned to him.

 

“I don’t know, it’s a weird song. All I know is that it doubles as a children’s lullaby and a prayer to win in battle.”

 

“Yikes, the Galra are brutal.”

 

“You could say that again.”

 

There was a small lull in their conversation. Lance frowned. He hadn’t known what possessed him, but he suddenly felt something ugly knot in his chest, a certain tightness heavy as a stone, an urge, like he had to correct Keith about him being a hero. A nasty voice just insisting that he  _wasn't he wasn't he wasn't he--_

 

“I’m not a hero, by the way,” Lance found himself saying.

 

There was a beat of silence, Keith’s smile had vanished. Keith turned to him.

 

“What?”

 

Lance shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

 

“I’m not a hero,” his voice was significantly smaller.

 

He didn’t see, but so much as felt Keith walk closer.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

He felt a bubble of laughter climb up his throat, those same words were an echo of a similar conversation.

 

God, he was so stupid. Why did he have to say that?

 

“Hey,” Keith whispered, placing a hand on his forearm.

 

Comfort.

 

Lance wouldn’t consider himself to be a touch starved person with him literally always throwing his arms around people, but Keith’s touch made his brain jolt. He hadn’t remembered the last time someone reached out first.

 

Lance swallowed forcefully as Keith’s eyes burned into him. When he couldn’t take it anymore Lance looked up.

 

Keith’s eyebrows were scrunched up in concern. His eyes were dazzling and warm and kind and _strong,_ and everything Lance wanted to be.

 

Lance bit his lip. He _was not_ going to cry.

 

Lance tore away from his eyes. It was too much. It was too bare, too naked, too _real_.

 

Lance tried to mask a sniffle with a cough. He’s sure Keith picked it up with his Galra senses and all, but whatever.

 

He ran a hand through his hair, “I mean—”

 

The microwave dinged in a cute little tune Pidge programmed. All that Lance remembers is that it’s from an old wizarding book series.

 

Lance cleared his throat as he turned away. Keith's hand fell from his forearm. The spell broken as he got the dish out of the microwave. He walked toward the counter and opened it, waiting expectantly for Keith.

 

“What?”

 

“Well?” Lance asked, voice pitched and rough and hoping Keith didn’t notice as he motioned to the chili.

 

Keith didn’t notice. Or knew it but acted like he didn't for Lance’s sake. Whatever the case may be, Lance was grateful.

 

“Oh, um.” He took a whiff. His stomach grumbled.

 

“Holy shit, that smells amazing.”

 

Lance smiled tightly, “I’m glad we can still be friends. Now get a plate and get ready for this to rock your world!”

 

Keith got a plate for him and Lance as Lance served it. Lance packed it back up in the fridge as Keith got the silverware.

 

“Wanna eat out on the observation deck?”

 

Lance couldn’t think of a better place.

 

“Sure.”

 

*

 

They walked to the observation deck in comforting silence.

 

Once they entered, they sat down against the wall, taking a moment to appreciate and fear the vast expanse of space.

 

Suddenly, Lance heard rough breathing on the other end of the room. He tensed, “Who’s there?”

 

Keith didn’t even flinch.

 

“Yorak,” He called.

 

Lance turned to see Keith’s space dog trot forward from the shadows, then suddenly appearing in front of Keith.

 

Lance bolted upright, hands protecting his face, “AH! Did that just— ”

 

Keith laughed, the dog-like creature emitting something like a purr as she licked Keith’s cheek, “Teleport? Yeah,” then he lightly swatted Yorak’s nose away, “Yorak, stop it!”

 

That just egged Yorak on more as she licked more of Keith’s face, then quickly attaining a bit of his meal.

 

Keith caught on quickly and rose it above his head, though still sitting down against the wall.

 

“Ah, ah. Sit.”

 

Yorak sat.

 

“Lay down.”

 

Yorak laid down on his lap. Keith then picked a few meat or beans . . . or whatever they were and gave it to her.

 

Lance was still standing up, eyeing her warily.

 

Keith turned to him and chuckled, “You’re safe, don’t worry.”

 

Lance’s eyes narrowed, “Are you sure Yorak won’t bite my head off or somethin’?”

 

Keith looked up at him. “Not unless I tell her to.”

 

Lance narrowed his eyes more. “Are you sure—”

 

“Are you gonna sit down or what?”

 

“Or what,” Lance deadpanned, as he slid down next to him. Yorak whirred.

 

Lance eyed her.

 

Keith snorted, “Don’t worry, just eat.”

 

Lance sighed and rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, Samurai.”

 

 Comfortable silence then wrapped around them again, expect for the whirring of Yorak’s breathing.

 

“Yorak? How’d you come up with that name?” Lance asked after a bit.

 

“Um,” Keith paused, then turned to Lance. “You have to promise you won’t make fun of me.”

 

Lance looked behind him as if he could be talking to someone else then turned back to Keith, “ _Me_? Make fun of you? No, I wouldn’t do that, it’s not like they were my parting words to you before you left.”

 

Keith just stared at him, then shrugged, seeming indifferent, “Maybe I won’t tell you and just leave you in mystery.”

 

Lance groaned, “Oh, c’mon Keith!" He huffed and rolled his eyes, "Okay, _fine_. I promise that I won’t ‘make fun of you’ if you so _insist._ ”

 

“I do. I do insist.”

 

“Then I won’t.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Great.”

 

Lance looked at Keith expectantly, “So?”

 

“So?”

 

Lance narrowed his eyes, “How’d you come up with the name?” Then he cocked his head to the side, thoughtful, “It’s definitely not human.”

 

“Yeah. It’s um, actually what my mom would’ve named me if my dad hadn’t intervened.”

 

Lance quieted for a moment. Taking it in. He knew that it was a big step for Keith to trust him with that information.

 

Lance looked at him up and down and shook his head.

 

Keith crossed his arms, slightly defensive, “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Lance mused, “Keith fits you better.”

 

“Oh. Uh, thanks.”

 

And it could’ve just been a trick of the light, but Lance could’ve sworn he saw the tips of Keith’s ears turn red.

 

Lance cleared his throat, “Uh, so how did you get her?”

 

Keith turned to him, and Lance saw it again. The weight, that _pain_ in his eyes, “It’s kinda a long story.”

 

“I got time.”

 

“Well . . .”

 

\-------

 

*They both knew that the other has incredible reflexes, the only reason Keith could’ve been able to playfully hit Lance is because Lance let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance finally having the arc about his self-esteem issues that doesn't revolve around a romantic interest??? more likely than you think!!! 
> 
> this chapter's a big one so im a little nervous, so please don't be shy and tell me what you think in the comments!! I truly appreciate it and it definitely makes me want to post quicker! :D
> 
> also, im curious to see what you think of like, the little tidbits i added?? like the weird chili and the galra lullaby thing,,,,,,,
> 
> anyway it's like 1 am and I'm about 2 Pass Out, hopefully im delivering some good fuckin' food
> 
> (and writing an accurate klance dynamic lol :)))))) )


	4. missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go,,,,

 

Plates were long forgotten and placed aside (with Yurak eagerly licking at Keith’s plate), as both the boys eagerly soaked up the other’s words. 

 

Lance gawked, “Two _years_?!”

 

“Yeah, time moved differently there, but the weirder thing was, when we got out, it was like no time passed. Time was just suspended in such a way that—I don’t know. I couldn’t even explain it to you if I tried.” 

 

Lance hummed in acknowledgement, then leaned closer to him. Teasing.

 

“Not weirder than seeing the future?”

 

Lance could tell he was nudging into a sensitive territory, but he couldn’t help himself. 

 

“I could see the past too.” 

 

“Really? Wow . . .” Lance really _had_ missed out on Keith, “what did you see?” 

 

Keith shrugged, “Lots of things.” 

 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Wow, you really got me there, Keith.” 

 

“Well, I mean, a lot happened in two years! Lots of visions of both!”

 

Lance shrugged, “Then just give me the highlights.”

 

Keith raised a brow, “The highlights?”

 

“Yeah,” Lance said, “Just, like, what kept you going. Something you didn’t expect. I don’t know.”

 

Just _something._

 

Keith sighed. Thinking. 

 

“I found out the reason why my mom left,” Keith offered. 

 

Lance’s heart dropped. This was too much, he asked too much. 

 

“Aw, Keith, you don’t have to—”

 

Keith turned to him and shrugged, “You asked for the highlights. And besides, two years with one person on the back of an island whale gives you _plenty_ of time to know them, believe me. I’ve made peace with it. And, it’s not like she was exactly wrong either.”

 

Lance’s fists bunched, “What do you mean?”

 

Keith took a breath, “Zarkon had sent out fleets to look for Voltron. Universe-wide. They made contraptions that would sense their quintessence, the Blade had made my mom infiltrate to make sure that Zarkon never got his hands on it. Her squadron went to Earth. . .”

 

Lance’s eyes widened, “Blue.”

 

“Yeah. So she killed her squadron to keep it safe from Zarkon, but got stuck in the process and found my dad. They stayed together, and they both protected Blue, and had me. But then one day another Galra fleet had caught wind of Earth. My mom and dad tried to stop them, and they did, but my mom knew that if she wanted to keep me and my dad safe she would have to leave. To protect us. To protect _me._ ” As Keith said it Lance could tell that on a certain level even Keith himself couldn’t believe it. 

 

“Wow.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“That’s some pretty heavy stuff.” 

 

“Yeah,” Keith took a moment to reflect, then shook his head, bringing himself back, “ . . . but enough about me, what about you? How are you? What has Voltron been up to since I left?”

 

Lance stilled. What could he say? 

 

“Honestly?” Lance said, his voice serious and genuine and one look to Keith obviously not what he expected. Voltron hasn’t been doing well. With Kuron and Keith gone who was to say it was even _Voltron_ —

 

“Just trying not to fall apart.” He could see Keith frown at the corner of his eye as Lance forced his voice through. “Ever since Lotor came into the picture it’s just been chaos. The only good thing—,” he paused. Matt had told them what had happened at Naxela and they had been told to keep quiet about it. How Keith was _this close_ to sacrificing himself and if it wasn’t for Lotor—

 

Lance shook his head, revisiting the memory. A surge of anger went though him. Lance hadn’t wanted to keep quiet about it, he wanted to fly to the Blade of Marmora and snatch Keith up himself (Red eagerly agreed). But Shiro— _Kuron_ told him to not say a word, that Keith made his choice. No one disobeyed. God, Lance should’ve _known_ that wasn’t the real Shiro—

 

Lance swallowed, “Just . . . the only good thing he had done was disable that forcefield on Naxela before you could do it first, y’know, go be the hero and all that.”

 

He could feel Keith look at him, but Lance just stared up at the window. He tried to be casual as he said it, his hands slung over his knees, head pressed against the wall. 

 

“Lance, I’m—”

 

“And it’s just been really hard. Everyone has their own thing, and I just . . . don’t. And if you’d died—” Lance’s throat was raw and bare as covered his mouth, his emotion overtaking him. 

 

Lance slid his hand in his hair, his forehead pressed to his knees, “I just,” Lance took a breath, “I wouldn’t know what to do . . . if you were gone—” 

 

Lance stopped himself. He _wasn’t_ going to cry. God, he hadn’t even remembered the last time he truly cried. 

 

But his throat was constricting, and it was _painful._ Everything felt like it was building up. The mere _thought_ about Keith being gone is (and a long time ago he would’ve denied till his death bed) the worst. Hell, feeling like Lance’s been feeling with the team without Keith _hurts._

 

It just was so _easy_ to slip into his bravado if anyone detected that anything was amiss, no one blunt enough to interrogate him about it. _I’m_ _fine. Just sore_ , he’d say, _just spaced out there for a second. Ha, you get it ‘spaced out’?_ Met by a groan. His last and easily most excusable one, 

 

_Just tired._

 

They never inquired. I mean, there was a lot to be tired about, they were always doing something, whether they were in battle, or training or playing diplomats, there was always something to be done. 

 

But Lance wasn’t just physically tired. He was tired of the treatment. Tired how everyone just wrote him off. He wasn’t a prodigy like Pidge or as handy with a wrench like Hunk and . . . and maybe Pidge was right. Maybe he _is_ just a goofball. _A_ nd it’s selfish, it’s so selfish for Lance to even think about it, but he has come to care and care _so much_ about Keith. His affection only bloomed with distance, without seeing him after months only confirmed how Lance knows that Keith paid particular _attention_ and how he would do anything to make sure Keith stayed—

 

Lance rolled his head to the side, and they were close, like, super close. And all of a sudden Lance was too aware of every pore of his skin and every breath Keith took and every atom that composed the universe. 

 

Lance was so quiet that it was almost like he was afraid to be heard. “Please don’t do that again, _please.”_ Tears fell down his cheeks without his permission, but with the way Keith was looking at him he didn’t even care. 

 

Lance took a shaky breath, “Keith, I don’t know if I could’ve— _oof._ ” 

 

Keith lunged forward and—what could’ve only been described as _tackled—_ him tightly in his arms. And God, Lance hadn’t remembered the last time someone initiated a hug, to feel _wanted_. 

 

Lance quickly found his home in Keith’s arms, as if he had done this a thousand times before. His face was nuzzled in between his neck and shoulder, one arm slithered around his waist, the other looped around his shoulders. 

 

He felt Keith’s arms wind around his waist. Face buried in his shoulder. Lance could feel Keith’s breath on his neck. 

 

“I meant it, you know,” Lance found himself mumbling. 

 

He felt Keith’s voice rumble in his chest. 

 

“Meant what?”

 

Lance turned further into Keith’s neck as if he could hide. Voice hoarse and constricting, the pressure in his throat _begging_ to be released. 

 

“ _That I missed you_ ,” Lance mumbled into his skin. He couldn’t hold it in anymore and let all the pent-up rage, self-hatred, fear, _everything_ from the past couple months finally be free. 

 

Lance for a brief moment was afraid that Keith would be disgusted and push away, but to his relief Keith just held him tighter. 

 

“Oh, Lance,” he whispered, not in pity, but concern. “I missed you too.” 

 

And Lance couldn’t not hear the catch in Keith’s words even if he wanted to. 

 

They stayed like that until Lance’s crying dissolved into sniffles. Lance was the first one to pull back. Keith gave him one final squeeze before he let go. 

 

But Lance didn’t let him get far. Feeling bold he gently brushed his fingers on his right cheek, against Keith’s scar. “What happened to you?” 

 

Keith looked at the floor. 

 

Lance started to back track, retracting his hand, “Y-You don’t have to tell me I—”

 

Keith grabbed his hand then and intertwined their fingers, not meeting Lance’s eyes, his hair hiding most of his face. “I-I can’t . . . Not right now, it’s too . . . ” Keith trailed off.Lance understood. 

 

“I get it.” 

 

Keith nodded, his voice the smallest Lance ever heard it, “Thanks.” 

 

Lance sighed, then feeling bold he untangled their hands and threw his arm around Keith’s neck, pulling him closer. 

 

“It’s gonna be okay, Keith,” Lance whispered. 

 

Lance found Keith nuzzling closer and sighed. Yorak whirred from Keith’s slight shifting. 

 

“I know,” Keith sighed, not believing it in the slightest but saying it anyway, “Do you know?”

 

Lance didn’t answer. 

 

They stayed there for an unnamable amount of time. Their thoughts swirling in their heads, their breath in time with each other. 

 

The next thing Lance registered was footsteps rushing toward him and someone shaking him. 

 

“Wha—”

 

“Keith, Lance, wake up!” It was Hunk’s voice. Lance opened his eyes to find him hovering over them, a huge smile on his face. Eyes alight with excitement. 

 

Lance yawned, eyes blearily blinking, “Hunk, where’s the fire?”

 

Hunk’s next words woke him right up. 

 

“Shiro’s awake.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen,,, i don't really like this chapter but i was staring at it for so long that i just needed to get it out of my face. 
> 
> my direction for this is for shiro to wake up and them all going to the abyss to get the rest of the alteans and have a ball and it would end there, but im debating if i should skim all of that and have more focus on klance, or go more deep with shiro and the team dynamics and blah blah blah,,,, idk,, , maybe tell me what you think in the comments??
> 
> anyway! hope you enjoyed!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna scream about voltron idk how to link cause im a Dumbass and it's one am but here's my tumblr: http://mightaswellcry.tumblr.com/


End file.
